Kissing in the Rain
by mrsfigg22
Summary: Twoshot, Established Relationship RonDraco. Draco is very picky about where he is willing to kiss Ron...ignores Deathly Hallows so no spoilers!
1. In the Rain

Here you go, another sappy, fluffy Ron/Draco scene. I must give thanks to my boyfriend, who watched Breakfast at Tiffany's with me (I know, odd right? What boy watches Breakfast at Tiffany's unless he's gay? Should I be worried?) and whined to me about how much kissing in the rain actually sucks (I personally have never noticed), which lead me to write this Drabble-thingy. And I do mention the movie in here, but it really was one of the only movies I knew for sure had a raining/kissing scene in it and I thought up the bad reasons all on my own, not using any of his!

WARNING: Cute male-on-male kissing ahead.

--

Draco hated kissing in the rain. Yes, alright, everyone thinks it's terribly romantic and cute, but the reality is uncomfortable and cold and the farthest thing from 'romantic' possible. Draco firmly believed that everyone had been terribly deceived by the Muggle film industry, with movies like "Breakfast At Tiffany's" and "The Notebook" and "Great Expectations" and even "Spiderman".

All of his past flings had loved it, and he had conceded to their teenager fantasies, which blinded them enough that they didn't even realize how terrible it was. Draco, however had realized the truth immediatly, himself a realist.

You see, as you kiss someone in the rain, (besides being horribly clichéd) the rain, which plasters your hair to your face and makes you want to push it away but you can't because your face is currently attached to someone else's (whose hair is also plastered to their face, and yours as well), is weighing down your clothing and making it hard to breathe and concentrate properly on the kiss. The rain gets into your eyes and into your nose and makes you freezing within a matter of moments, which leaves you down with a bad cold and dumping the sod who managed to talk you into kissing him in the rain in the first place.

Which is why Draco hated kissing in the rain.

Which is also why Draco did not want to kiss Weasley in the rain as he rather liked dating Weasley, and kissing in the rain only ended in disaster, at least when it came to Draco.

Unfortunately, Ron didn't get to hear Draco's protest, or why he didn't like it, seeing as Ron just pulled Draco into a hard snog before Draco even knew what was going on.

Draco was about to rip himself away, about to yell at Weasley that no matter how great a kisser he was, he couldn't make kissing in the rain bearable, when all of a sudden he realized that Ron had cast a spell that kept their clothes and hair dry. They could still feel the rain, and it felt as though they were getting wet, but they were actually quite dry.

_And warm_, Draco noted as he tucked his arms inside Ron's jacket. After reveling in the heat that Ron never seemed to run out of, Draco decided that he rather liked kissing Weasley in the rain. He liked the pitter-patter of the rain and the fresh, damp smell which invaded his nostrils as he gave Ron a thorough snogging.

Draco was never so glad to be proven wrong.

--

Liked it? Hated it? Let a poor author know! Review!


	2. Underwater

So I know a few of you thought it would be nice if I continued with this idea, and at the time I thought I never would...until I got inspiration for this little thing. It's really just another place that Draco does NOT like kissing. I have to admit I got the idea from my boyfriend _again_...regrettably we tried to kiss underwater with a similar result.

WARNINGS: Bad homosexual kissing experience. And then a good one, hopefully.

--

As much as Draco hated kissing in the rain, he hated kissing underwater even more. He really had no idea why anyone would think it erotic or sexy or whatever. When you really think about it, it's a very random place to snog.

With kissing in the rain Draco had at least allowed himself to be put through it a few times because it wasn't completely unbearable: it just left him with a bad cold and bad attitude, and now he (grudgingly) adored doing it with Weasley. But Draco kissing underwater was as unlikely as a dog shagging a cat. While it would be pretty entertaining to see the cat's reaction (the cat would be Draco) it would also be painful to watch the punishment dealt to the dog (Ron) by the cat. The analogy was terrible, but Draco wasn't the most creative and it worked well enough for his purposes.

Ergo, Draco was NOT kissing Weasley underwater, even if it was terribly romantic out there, in the lake behind the Burrow, as the sun was setting...with Weasley completely naked.

So as Ron began to push their bodies below and leaned forward to capture his mouth, Draco let out an undignified scream and struggled away, "NO, Weasley, I've TOLD you! We are NOT snogging underwater!"

"Why not?" Ron put on an adorable pout, but Draco wasn't cracking.

"Because it is uncomfortable and terrible and truly a scarring experience!" Draco shrieked adamantly, "You are probably the best kisser I've ever been with, but that just makes me even more firm about you not ruining it over a desire to kiss me underwater!"

"But I changed your mind about kissing in the rain, didn't I?" Ron smirked, tugging Draco closer and back into his arms. Draco didn't push away as he trusted Ron wouldn't kiss him until he had Draco convinced he was right.

"Yes, but at least you can BREATHE while kissing in the rain. Maybe if all of a sudden we had gills and weights were tied to our feet to keep us underwater, but I don't see a jar of gillyweed anywhere and you are NOT going to get me drowned just because you can't keep your hands off my ridiculously hot–"

But Draco was cut off as Ron pulled them below water level and pressed their lips gently together. For a moment Draco didn't struggle as he enjoyed the kiss. But then he opened their mouths, forgetting that they were in a place where doing so proved to be disastrous.

They spluttered up for air as their lungs filled with lake water.

"I TOLD you, Weasley! AND you interrupted me! I've told you a million times, no one interrupts a Malfoy, not even his incredibly attractive lover!"

Ron laughed and pulled Draco close again, pecking him on the nose, "It would have been fine if you had kept your mouth shut, you dolt,"

"What fun is kissing with no tongue?" Draco asked, incredulous.

Ron laughed and caught Draco's lips with his own once more, showing without words that he fiercely agreed with this statement, and this time he did it above water.

--

That was fun, and I finally got something uploaded! I've just been getting such crap inspiration lately that I haven't been writing much.(So, sorry if this isn't as good as all my others, I might be a bit rusty, and maybe not up to my usual standards but I was just desperate to get something more recent up...)

Sticking to something simple and fluffy like this was what I really needed to get the writer's block out of my system...I think...

Hope you all enjoyed it, and **review**!


End file.
